inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonlink
Dragonlink (ドラゴンリンク, Doragonrinku) is a team which appeared in the second half of the finals of the Holy Road against Raimon in the Amano Mikado Stadium. Info Dragonlink was originally a project created by Senguuji Daigo, the creator of the Fifth Sector and the old Holy Emperor. The project was discovered by Hiroto and Midorikawa in episode 40, though they didn't know what it could be. Dragonlink finally made its appearance in episode 42. They get switched with Seidouzan and played the second half against Raimon. It was also said by Senguuji Daigo this team is Fifth Sector's strongest team. Raimon was immediately surprised due to the fact that had 4 forwards of the team used their Keshin. In episode 43, Raimon was surprised again to see all Dragonlink's members were keshin users, and not only the forwards and the goalkeeper, Senguuji Yamato. In episode 44, Senguuji Daigo told Gouenji that all Dragonlink's members couldn't play soccer during their childhood, but thanks to Fifth Sector they gained a lot of talent and discovered how to bring out a Keshin. He also said that they are Fifth Sector's symbol. Later, most of Dragonlink's keshin were beaten by simples hissatsu used by Raimon, like Soyokaze Step and Denrai Houtou. At the end, they lost 5-4, but Senguuji Daigo and the players of the team understood what real soccer is. Uniform Dragonlink's jersey is gray with white, gray-edged sleeves and have no emblem on the front. The shorts and socks are white, and the captain's armband is red. The goalkeeper wears a cyan and black shirt with blue shorts and gray socks. His gloves and cleats are blue as well. Members #'Senguuji Yamato' (GK/captain) #'Gomaki Tetsurou' (DF) #'Gouishi Senma' (DF) #'Gomi Seiei' (MF) #'Kamiyama Gounoshin' (MF) #'Ikari Gouriki' (MF) #'Seijou Shougo' (FW) #'Mito Shou' (FW) #'Aikawa Masaru' (MF) #'Godai Shingo' (FW) #'Gotou Yukai '(FW) #'Gotenba Tooru' (GK) #'Gonokami Eiji' (MF) #'Gousaki Haeru' (FW) #'Gozuma Takeyuki' (MF) #'Hoshii Tsuyoshi' (DF) Keshin * * * *2 *2 *4 Hissatsu tactic ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Thousand Road Gallery Dragonlink formation.png|Dragonlink's formation in the anime. Dragonlink All Keshin GO 43.png|Dragonlink's all keshin (except Yamato's keshin) Dragonlink's formation in the game..png|Dragonlink's formation in Inazuma Eleven GO. Dragonlink's Galaxy formation.png|Dragonlink's formation in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Trivia *They're similar to Zeus Jr. High because both appeared in the finals and both seem to be 'invincible'. *All the members have white hair, except Yamato. *In the anime, Dragonlink appears with the emblem of Seidouzan rather than their own. This is most likely because Senguuji Daigo stated that they were the new Seidouzan. *All of their Keshin are based on chess pieces. *Most of Dragonlink's members have "go", meaning "five", somewhere in their names; in the dub, their names include various different languages' words for the number five. This is a reference to Fifth Sector. **Their dub names also reference famous football players. *The Dragon is the fifth sign of the Chinese zodiac (starting from the Rat), hence the name of the team. *In the taisen route in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, Aikawa Masaru and Seijou Shougo have their positions switched, and then Aikawa Masaru and Godai Shingo have their forward positions switched. However their formation in the Legend Gate is unchanged. Navigation Category:GO teams Category:Galaxy teams